Meant to be
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: A collection of prompts and one-shots revolving around the pairings of the Lunar Chronicles. {Cress/Thorne, Kai/Cinder, Wolf/Scarlet, Jacin/Winter}
1. Cresswell 1

**Hello again! So, I'm doing a Lunar Chronicles prompt story. I've done two stories already, but now this will be a bunch of one-shots all compiled together! Woo! If you have a prompt you would like to send me, leave it in the reviews or PM me! **

**So, I got this request from ****ChocolateAddict96****! ****Here is your AU fic, enjoy!**

* * *

Cress sat inside her house one night, all alone. Her father was at work at the hospital, so the house was left all to her. She spent lots of nights alone, but wasn't usually bothered by it. She could handle it. She usually just typed away on her laptop, playing an online game or creating cheat codes or theme HTML codes on tumblr; all harmless internet stuff.

But on this night, she was not happy to be alone.

Cress had discovered that her good friend Thorne would be leaving to join the army in a day. Over the course of the last two years they had become very good friends. They spent hours upon hours talking on the phone at night, and they went to the movies religiously. He would come over and play video games with her and eat pizza and just hang out. Though what Thorne was not aware of was that Cress had fallen head over heels in love with him.

She was shocked at well she had been hiding it. It had started as just a crush, because Thorne or Carswell (Cress called him that when she was being serious) was stunningly attractive. He has blue eyes that are brighter than the stars, and brown hair that drives Cress insane. He's perfect in her eyes.

And he has no idea that she feels that way.

So, Cress lay on a couch in her living room, staring at the ceiling as it snows outside the large window to her left. She has on a t-shirt of Thorne's that had been left ages ago when he had spilt ice cream on it. Cress was going to let him borrow one of her huge t-shirts she slept in, but he insisted on staying shirtless.

Cress had no problem with that.

His shirt got washed and then was never returned. She liked having it. It was incredibly soft and smelled amazing, so she wore it often, when no one was around. She wore a pair of shorts on underneath the large shirt, but they weren't able to be seen. Her green Christmas socks stuck out from underneath her fleece blanket. Cress had the fireplace going because of the snowy weather outside, but she was still chilly.

A large sigh was released into the air. Cress wiped a tear from her cheek. Not seeing Thorne often was going to murder her. Not only that, but he could get killed! She didn't want him to go whatsoever. She wanted to confess her love for him and hear him confess his love for her. She wanted to hold hands and take walks with him and just chat about life. She wanted to sit all cuddled up next to him and watch their favorite movies together. She wanted to hug him for a long time, just know that he was real and that he was there.

She wanted to kiss him.

Her daydreams quickly stopped as she sat up. Someone was knocking on the front door.

Cress wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and quickly wiped her eyes of the tears. She opened the door with a weak smile.

Thorne stood, grinning, with two to-go cups of hot chocolate. His smile faltered when he saw her. He frowned, stepping inside and setting the cups down on the coffee table.

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?" He put his hands on her shoulders, looking concerned. Cress's heart lurched. He cared. Ugh, what a jerk for caring if she was crying and then leaving for a year.

"I'm fine." Cress didn't believe her own voice, but hoped that he did. "I think my eyes just started watering from staring into space for too long or something."

Thorne was obviously skeptical of her reply, but didn't say anything more about it. He handed her a cup, taking off his shoes, and sat down on the couch with her. Cress put the blanket in her lap and sipped her warm drink, thankful for this time with him.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Cress asked, sniffing quickly. Thorne sighed and looked up at the ceiling, his head on the arm of the couch.

"Seven a.m. I finished packing an hour ago. Will you come with me to the airport? I need someone to drive my car back." He glanced at her, a small smile on his face.

"Of course." Cress replied. Thorne's smile grew and he sat up and scooted closer to her, sharing the blanket with her. He lifted up her legs and laid them in his lap. Cress felt her cheeks redden, but she tried to make them stop.

"I'm really going to miss you, Cress." Thorne said, frowning. "Who am I going to watch The Office with!? This is injustice! You can't split best friends apart…" Thorne took a hold of her hands, looking down at them. Cress was used to this. He was very touchy, and it meant nothing. He was just upset about leaving. "I just don't want to have to say goodbye to you."

Cress took a deep breath so she wouldn't erupt into sobs, and smiled. "I'll see you next year, it will be okay."

Thorne hopped up from the couch and ran upstairs. "Thorne? What are you doing?!"

"Hold on one sec!" He called back to her. Cress sighed. A few minutes later he came running back down, pillows and blankets in his arms. His face was hidden by a brown pillow.

"Come on!"

He somehow managed to open the front door without dropping the contents in his arms. He then made a lovely pallet on the front porch comfortable enough for a queen. He brought out their hot chocolate and beckoned for Cress to join him in their fortress of comfort. Cress rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him. It was only 28 degrees (Fahrenheit) outside. Thorne wrapped his arms around her, several blankets covering the two. He claimed it was for warmth, and his body heat made Cress nearly sweat, but she suspected that he possibly wanted to just be close to her.

Thorne rested his chin on her shoulder. Cress shut her eyes, basking in this moment. This was a moment she wanted to steal from her brain and stuff it in her pocket so she could take it with her wherever she went.

"Carswell?" she whispered, her heart rate picking up.

"Yes?" he whispered back, his breath stirring her short hair. Her bones were melting. Her muscles were disintegrating. He had no idea what he did to her.

"I have something important to tell you."

Thorne's arms tightened around her. "What is it, Cress?"

And she was falling, faster and faster and deeper and deeper. She was on cloud nine, her head swimming in pure bliss. This was so, so, so nice. To just sit with him, just like this. She could spend forever just like this.

"I'm in love with you."

Thorne was silent.

Cress tried not to panic; of course she had startled him. He was definitely not prepared for a confession of love today. But the words had come before she could tell them to come back, to stop. It was too late to take them back. This silence was deafening, killing Cress. Her heart ached more and more by the second.

Thorne let go of her, his arms moving back away from her. Cress squeezed her eyes shut, hoping not to hear words she would never forget. _Cress, I don't feel the same way. Cress, that's insane. You're just a friend, and always will be. Cress, you're like my sister._

"Cress, I love you too."

And the world ripped in half.

Cress opened her eyes and turned towards him, so much emotion shining through her features. Throne grinned and took her face into his hands, leaning towards her.

Cress forgot about the snow that was five feet away from them. She forgot about her dad coming home in a few hours. She forgot about how she was not wearing long pants, and how cold her legs were starting to feel. All she could think about was this moment, this single moment.

And he kissed her.

It was everything she had dreamed it would be and more. It was as if the entire world had frozen and all that was happening was this incredibly perfect kiss. Cress wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling her closer to him. Human nature kicked in so they pulled away to breathe, smiling at each other like idiots.

"Please don't leave tomorrow," Cress whispered. "not after that."

Thorne's smile grew, and he rested his forehead on hers. "I'm not leaving tomorrow. I decided not to go this morning. I just thought I'd get a confession out of you so I didn't have to embarrass myself."

Cress gasped and hit his shoulder, and he laughed. "I thought you were leaving, you ass!"

"Hey, everything worked out well, didn't it?" Thorne laughed again and kissed her cheek, pulling her back towards him. Cress rolled her eyes.

"I guess it did."

* * *

**A/N: Yay Cresswell! If you have an idea for a one-shot let me know! I'll get working on it ASAP! Thanks so much for reading! Hope you like it!**


	2. Scarlet 1

**A/N: Yay new chapter! (I have a crap ton of homework but I wanted to write more soooooooooooo here we are). I hope you all enjoy! This one is Scarlet Wolf with some Kai and Cinder! Woo!**

**AU high school fic? eh? eh?**

**I do not own the lunar chronicles, though I wish I did. **

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Scarlet scoffed, staring at the scene before her. Cinder took out her headphones and looked in the same direction.

On a bench across the schoolyard sat Wolf, leather jacket and all, with a blonde girl wearing jean shorts with her ass hanging out, a crop top, and bright red lipstick. What a catch.

"Piper finally got with your boy!" Cinder gasped dramatically, but smiled and elbowed Scarlet. "It isn't a big deal. He's just a dumb boy."

"He is _not_ my boy!" Scarlet fumed. "He left me a note in my locker once freshmen year. He probably meant to put it in Lana's locker, which was right next to mine." As much as she hated to admit it, she had had a crush on Wolf since the fifth grade. He was absolutely gorgeous and he knew it, everyone did. But not only was he a walking piece of man candy, but he was unbelievably sweet and caring and—

Not hers. Never would be.

Scarlet tugged down the sleeves of her red hoodie and stared at her converse. She always caught him looking at her. All the time. In class, at lunch, walking through the hallway. She didn't understand. Why was this boy constantly looking at her if he wouldn't even say a word to her? Why was he hanging out with girls like Piper?

"Kai offered to take us to lunch today if you'd like to come, by the way. If you aren't going to make a move on wolf, at least help me seal the deal with Kai…" Cinder smiled her goofy smile with her braces and all. Scarlet was always incredibly jealous of Cinder. Her tan skin and brown hair were total male magnets, but Scarlet's pasty freckled skin and red hair always made her self conscious. Ginger jokes were not only annoying and unbearable, but no one ever even complimented her. She always wished to look like Cinder. So effortlessly beautiful.

"Of course," Scarlet gave her a soft smile and they walked to class together.

* * *

Noon soon came and upperclassmen booked it to the parking lot. Kai waited for the two friends, leaning against his car. He adjusted his glasses and ran a hand through his hair, a grin on his face as the girls returned the smiles and got in the car. Cinder sat shotgun, ponytail blowing as they drove with the windows down. Scarlet sat in the back seat, contemplating her love life for the millionth time that day. She needed to talk to Wolf. Text him, shoot him a message on kik, or a dm on instagram…

"Chick-fil-a sound good, ladies?" Kai asked, turning on his blinker. Cinder stared at him from where she sat, trying desperately to be nonchalant. Cinder had been in love with Kai since before she could remember. Her pride was too large for her to ever admit it, but he knew. She also knew that he liked her, but they were best friends. That complicated things, a teensy bit.

"Sure," Scarlet grumbled.

"What's got you so grumpy, Scar?" Kai asked, looking at her in his rear-view mirror. Cinder laughed.

"Piper was draped all over her boy this morning."

"He is _not _my boy!"

Cinder and Kai both rolled their eyes.

When they pulled into the fast food restaurant five minutes later, they all got out and went inside. They ate chicken sandwiches and drank lemonade and while Cinder and Kai giggled and laughed and chatted, Scarlet stared across the restaurant at the handsome boy walking in. Wolf walked in alone, looking around the place. He was obviously searing for someone. And he had a look of urgency on his face.

And as cheesy as it sounds, their eyes met and Scarlet swore the world stopped.

He began to walk towards and Scarlet ripped her gaze away and became immersed in Cinder and Kai's conversation.

"Yes, of course, that's be cool. Yes, totally." Scarlet then coughed and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and Wolf grinned.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Cinder's wide eyes looked at Scarlet, excitement for her friend visible. Kai was apprehensive about this situation. The "bad boy" reputation of Wolf's could be more than just that…

"Sure." Scarlet stood and followed him to an empty booth. They sat and Scarlet stared at her hands, trying to not look at him. The tension between the two was unreasonable for how little they had spoken in their lifetimes.

"I was wondering if you could assist me with something.." Wolf smirked at her, hands clasped on the table.

"And that is?" Scarlet looked up at him. She tried to keep a neutral expression.

"So, your friend Cinder is single, yes?"

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "Yes.."

"Would that Kai boy be bothered if I asked her out?" Scarlet felt a little dizzy. _Are you serious? Are you kidding me? Is this seriously what he wanted my help with?_ Scarlet felt her hands clench.

"I'm sure he'd only hate you forever." Scarlet gave him a bitter smile and stood up. "I need to get back to my lunch, so good luck with Cinder." She walked away, muttering "asshole" as she did.

* * *

The next morning at school, after Scarlet had told Cinder the whole story, they stood at Cinder's locked, discussing the event.

"There is no way he likes me, Scarlet. He was probably lying."

"But why would he do that? This makes no sense." Scarlet sighed angrily and leaned her head against the locker next to Cinder's.

Cinder rubbed her shoulder, frowning. "I'm so sorry, Scar. We'll go get ice cream at lunch. Ignore that jerk. He's a player anyways." Cinder shut her locker and started to walk to class. "I'll see you before lunch, okay? Text me."

Scarlet slumped her way to her own locker, turning her lock and pulling the door open. A flash of white went across her vision and landed on her black converse.

A small, folded piece of paper.

"Scarlet" written in a somewhat sloppy writing.

She opened it up and it read: "Courtyard noon"

Scarlet rolled her eyes, grabbing her Chem textbook and slamming her locker door.

* * *

When the time for lunch came and Scarlet had explained to Cinder why she wasn't going out for ice cream that day, she walked to the courtyard with her headphones in her ears. She appreciated Ed Sheeran's music no matter her emotions.

Sitting at the bench he had been at the morning before, was Wolf.

Scarlet pulled out the earbuds and stood in front of him. "What do you want?" she asked, hands in the pocket of her hoodie.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Wolf said, standing, taking a step towards her. Scarlet took a step back.

"Why?" Scarlet sniffed from the cold weather.

"I don't like Cinder. I know that her and Kai have a thing going. I just…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I really like you, Scarlet. I know it's really really stupid, but I wanted to make you jealous and seeing you angry is kind of adorable and I'm a really big stupid idiot, I'm sorry."

"I don't like my feelings toyed with," Scarlet crossed her arms.

"I know, I know, no one does. It was a really stupid idea and I am so sorry. I really truly am. I just would really really like a chance with you. You're as fiery as your hair, I love that. I love your sass and how feisty you are. I want to spend more time with you. I'm really, really, really sorry—"

Scarlet couldn't take it. His words had truth to them and hearing them drove her crazy. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, very hesitantly. She looked right at him.

"You really are a stupid idiot."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhh, I don't know how I feel about this one. I tried something a little different, haha. I still hope you like it! I need ideas for new one-shots! So send em my way! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Kaider 1

**A/N: AHHH! It has been TOO long. School is insane and I have an AP test this week (that I **_**should**_** be studying for) but look where I am! I just watched Into The Woods for the first time and it reminded me of my love for these books and then I remembered how desperately I needed to update. Sorry babes! I'm here now for the most requested new one-shot. Cinder and Kai! With some Cresswell and Wolflet thrown in of course ;) (7 requests, I might add. This is for you all :*) Also happy mother's day! Enjoy spending time with your birth givers! **

**This AU might be a **_**little **_**out of character and I apologize if any of the characters seem a bit unlike themselves. It's been a while since I've read the books (I have them all open right now though) so yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

Cinder sat by herself inside the coffee shop. Her fingers held her mug tightly, to the point of her knuckles almost being white. She had been sitting there all morning, in that corner booth; waiting. She knew that he worked her on the weekends and she knew that she was bound to see him at some point. Cress and Thorne had offered to keep her company while she waited, but she insisted that she sit alone, gather her thoughts. It wasn't like she was in love with this guy or anything. She just found him very charming. And he was very sweet. Also a good-looker. And the way that he laughed when she would say something witty…

So maybe she was _falling_, but she certainly was not _in _love. She just very much enjoyed having him around. No big deal.

Her phone lit up suddenly, and she unlocked it. Thorne had texted.

_How's waiting for your boy? ;)_

Cinder sighed and glanced around the shop again. The same blonde barista had been working all morning with a rather hairy man. No Kai.

_I've been here for three hours and he still hasn't started his shift. I'm dying of boredom. _

_Good thing Cress and I are in the parking lot and walking through the door!_

Cinder looked up to see Thorne holding the door open as Cress walked in the door in a floral dress and wedged shoes. Thorne was remarkably taller than poor little Cress, which neither of the two were bothered by the height difference, but Cress was seen regularly in shoes with added height for pure convenience. Thorne smirked at Cinder as he strolled in behind Cress, and they both slid into the booth with her.

"How's waiting for your prince to come?" Thorne asked, lacing his fingers with Cress. Cinder took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

"Dreadful. I feel like a stalker. He probably won't be in until ten o'clock tonight and I'll waltz up to him like 'hello boy I like very much, I've been waiting for you for ten hours'." Cress giggled and Thorne chuckled.

"I'm telling you, he digs you, too. I see the way he's looked at you in class. There's no doubting that he thinks you're smoking. I mean, who doesn't?" Cress unlaced her fingers from his to elbow him in the ribs. "Ahhgh!" He exclaimed, rubbing his side. "God, woman! You may be little, but you could kill someone with those pointy elbows." Cress beamed with pride, then raised herself to kiss his cheek.

"As long as I'm the only one for you, I'll save the pointy elbows for fighting off your groupies." Thorne grinned and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Of course, baby." He batted his eye lashes at her ironically, placing his chin into his hands. He gazed at her dreamingly.

"Stop trying to make me feel uncomfortable and help me figure out what to say to him!" Cinder let out a sigh of exasperation. "It's like he comes from a different world. He's rich and popular and gorgeous and experienced with dating—"

"Is Cinder being superficial and letting a boy's social status effect her decisions?" Thorne raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you were better than that, sweetie."

"I'm not being superficial, I'm being realistic. There is no way he would go for a girl like me…" Cinder put her head in her hands, her ponytail falling over her shoulder.

"A girl like you?" Cress said, incredulously. "You're amazing, Cinder. I envy everything about you. You're beautiful and athletic and smart and funny and not the size of a twelve year old. You're also incredibly kind and thoughtful. Anyone would be lucky to date you."

This made a light blush rise to Cinder's cheeks as she took her hands off her face. She chuckled. "Thanks, Cress. I don't believe a word of that, but that's really nice."

"Incoming!" Thorne yelled. Cress and Cinder turned their heads towards the door he had his eyes on.

There he was, walking in, tying his green apron behind his back. His dark hair was messy, but in that adorable-slightly-messy kind of way. Cinder immediately pulled her hood over her head and sank down into the booth. _Oh god oh god oh god._

"Stop being such a baby! He's just clocking in. Overdramatic, much?" Thorne shook his head at her. He watched as Kai took his place at the cash register. "I'll go and talk to him if you don't."

Cinder jumped from her seat. "Um, I'll take my chances. I hate you for making me do this. I'm going to ruin my chances. What am I doing. This is so unlike me."

Cress and Thorne smiled at her. "Just ask him if he wants to go get some- well, not coffee, but maybe go see a movie or something. Be friendly." Throne looked encouraging.

"Be yourself," Cress added.

Cinder reluctantly turned and started to walk towards the counter. Kai was standing there, helping a nice little old lady. She was struggling to read the menu without her glasses and he gladly helped her find which cappuccino she wanted.

Cinder pulled down her hood then tightened her ponytail, looking at the floor. Her heart was beating faster than she thought was humanly possible. Her palms were sweating and she prayed he wouldn't try to shake her hand and feel the sweat that was pouring from her hand. _Shake my hand? What am I thinking? It's the twenty-first century. _She quickly composed herself as the elderly woman shuffled off with her to-go cup.

Kai met her eyes and smiled. "What can I do for you today?"

She immediately panicked. Did he not recognize her? Did he completely forget she existed? Was her crush on him not radiating through her? Could he not tell from every conversation they had ever had (very short and quick ones, "what time is it?" "can I borrow a pencil?" kind of conversations) not helped him even remember who she was? Did he know her name? Why was she standing at the counter again?

"I'll have a blueberry muffin, please." Cinder smiled. It was forced and anyone could have known that it was not genuine, but his smile only brightened.

"No coffee? You seem like you could use some." It wasn't meant as a quip, but as an attempt to lighten the mood, which would have been nice if she wasn't screaming on the inside about the fact that she was actually speaking to him. She laughed anyways.

"I have some already, but thank you." She looked at him, rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"One blueberry muffin coming right up." Kai winked at her as he went to find her stupid blueberry muffin.

Cinder turned to look at Thorne and Cress, who gave her a thumbs up and big smiles. She gave them a hesitant smile and turned back to Kai as he returned with a fresh blueberry muffin. Cinder tightened her ponytail again.

"That will be two-eighty-six." He said, typing up her order into the cash register. She reached into her empty pocket.

Empty pocket.

She felt all of her pockets. Then did again. Her wallet was missing.

Cinder turned and looked at Thorne, who had her wallet in his hands. She growled quietly.

"Um, well…" She looked back and Kai and laughed uncomfortably. "I just need to go grab my money…I'm so sorry.."

She quickly ran to the booth and smacked Thorne quickly, grabbing her wallet and rushing back to the register. Kai was unfazed, and stood with the same smile on his face. She quickly handed him exact changed, which he put into the register and pulled out her receipt.

"Here you go, Cinder." He handed it to her with a bigger smile. He had one dimple on his left cheek. Her heart was swooning.

"So you _do_ know my name." Cinder smiled genuinely and took the receipt.

"Well, yes." He then blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Wolf has actually been trying to get me to ask you out for years." Damnit, Wolf.

"He's an interesting one," she said laughing. "I'm sorry if that's bothered you…"

"Not at all. I've been wanting to for some time, but I'm not exactly the most courageous guy around." He laughed nervously and smiled at her again. "I'm sorry. Here's your muffin." He handed the plate to her with a gentle touch.

"Thanks, Kai." Cinder smiled. "So, um. This date thing? Do you want to go on one? Next week? Movies? Seven?" Her words came out rushed and slurred together and she smacked herself on the forehead. "I am so embarrassing. Sorry." She laughed it off.

"Sure thing," He laughed. Cinder grinned.

"Okay. Good plan."

"Good plan."

"I'll see you in Chemistry?"

"See you in Chemistry." He winked again and she went back to the booth, which she collapsed into with a huge smile on her face.

"'See you in Chemistry'. My heart." She smiled so wide it hurt and relayed the information to Cress and Thorne. Thorne told her that he knew she could do it, and Cress was just as supportive. Cinder felt so relieved, and elated. She was going to go on a date with Kai! Her first date! Ever! She was started to regret this whole thing. She was losing her tom-boy reputation by squealing about a boy with Thorne and Cress.

But she wouldn't have wanted to wait in a coffee shop for three hours for anyone else.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts! New prompt ideas with the lovely couples of the lunar chronicles! Ideas! Reviews! Go forth my lovelies! I love you all! **


	4. Jacinter 1

**A/N: so this is my first Jacinter one-shot don't eat me alive if it sucks but I'm actually really excited about it so here you all go :) (This is also one of my non-themed contributions to TLC Ship Weeks!) I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was so _cold. _

She sat up in her bed, her head pounding.

Her memory was foggy, but she was fairly certain that the last time she had been awake was at a trial. A trial...for a man…

"_Please, Your Majesty. My little girls were just playing around, they've always wanted to be just like you. It wasn't a sign of disrespect, I swear. Please, spare them, take me instead." the mad begged and pleaded, but the look on Levana's face showed that she would not be changing her mind anytime soon. A guard had caught this man's two little girls, aged four and six, playing in front of their home in RM-5, pretending that they were Queen Levana and Princess Winter. The guard claimed that when the younger daughter got angry because her older sister was just bossing her around, she pretended to kill her sister, the Queen, out of anger. The guard immediately apprehended them and their father, bringing all three of them in for trial. _

_The two little girls, Liliana and Mabel stood, wrists bound behind their back, fearful tears on both of their cheeks. _

_Thaumaturge Aimery stood beside them. He had told the audience and the Queen of what the girls had done, letting the father speak in their defense. He was on his knees, still trying to change the Queen's mind._

"_Another word out of you and your wife will join in on their punishment. They have both been sentenced to death for their act of treason against my crown. Your life will be spared, but you must live out the rest of your days as a servant for one of my noble families." Levana's hand curled on the arm of the throne, her long black nails shining in the light. _

_The man looked crushed, more tears coming from him than from his terrified daughters. _

_Winter felt her heart being tugged at, a tear escaping from her eye as she turned towards her step-mother. "Please, don't hurt those girls. They're only children." _

_Aimery laughed from where he stood, "They are old enough to know better than to speak out against the royal crown, dear Princess. They will be punished for their actions and act as examples to all the other children who think they can do the same."_

_Levana sneered at Winter. "You poor, pathetic girl. Your opinion has no value. My word is final, and your precious little head has your judgement flawed." She smiled her devilish smile, turning back to Aimery and the family. _

"_Execute them." _

_Aimery removed the bindings on their wrists. A guard appeared, handing the girls two knives. They both seemed to be in shock, unable to realize the reality of what was about to happen. _

_Winter panicked, her head began to hurt. She began to smell the iron tang of the blood seeping from the walls of the castle. She tried to take deep breaths, but the visions had gotten so much worse since she was forced to witness the trials. She couldn't control it, the red liquid pouring from the walls and onto the floors, falling from the ceiling and onto her shoulder, the smell so intense she had to swallow hard to stop from gagging. _

_The first girl's hand began to raise, the knife pointed at her heart. Aimery had control of the both of them now, stopping the second girl from screaming or crying or showing any emotion now. The father cried out, reaching towards them, and was shot in the forehead by the guard beside Aimery._

_Winter screamed. _

_A blood-curling, high-pitched, scream. The blood was covering her dress now, spilling down her neck and onto her chest, soaking her through. She screamed again, reaching for her face, smearing the liquid onto her cheeks. Her hands covered her eyes, the smell overwhelming, the sights unfolding in front of her taking too much of a toll on her mental state. _

_it's all in your head it's all in your head it's all in your head _

_She looked between her fingers to see if she was still really there, if this trial was actually happening. Just as the girl plunged the sharp knife into her own heart._

_That was when Winter blacked out._

The memory of the day before rushed back to her so fast that her heart rate increased to the point where her doctor became worried, rushing to her bedside, checking her vitals. Winter had already began hyperventilating, the smell of the blood filling her nose once again. She was shivering from her sadness and from the coldness of the room, which made it all so much worse. Tears came to her eyes and she lost control entirely. The doctor noticed how cold she felt when he was trying to coax her to lying down, so he found another blanket and put it around her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Princess, it's alright, Your Majesty, it's okay, please calm down." His voice was smooth and comforting. Winter was still trying to sift through her thoughts and what was real and what was not, but his voice helped her come down from her delusions and her panic.

She looked up from her small and cramped position, meeting his eyes.

They were a brilliant blue. Striking and serene and very calming. Winter began taking deep breaths, her eyes not leaving his.

"Are you okay, Princess?" whispered the Doctor, matching his breathing to hers, his hand on her back, rubbing slow, comforting circles.

She continued to stare at him, completely mesmerized. Her thoughts were empty except for the longing to get to know this beautiful stranger before her. She smiled.

"What is your name?" she asked in her normal sing-song voice, sitting up straight.

The doctor smiled back, taking a seat on his rolling stool, pulling it close to the bed. "My name is Doctor Clay. I've been taking care of you since you were sedated yesterday and brought here."

Winter shook her head. "No. What is your real name?" Her eyes were filled with so much wonder and curiosity. He liked that.

"I'm Jacin." He smiled again, a breath-taking, heart-stopping smile. Winter beamed right back, and took a deep breath.

"The walls have stopped bleeding." said Winter, so very matter of factly. It was such a strange statement and Jacin Clay seemed a bit confused, but then he remembered the report he had received when they put him in charge of her care. Her delusions were frequently about the bleeding palace walls.

"Why did they stop bleeding, Princess?" he asked, grabbing his clipboard and pen, his hand poised to write her response in his notes.

"A good man came and chased the blood away."

* * *

**A/N: YAY JACINTER! I made it a little different, with Jacin being a doctor like he had always wanted to be! This wasn't as fluffy as it could have been, but maybe I'll continue it at a later date ;) I hope you all enjoyed, send me more prompts to write for these lovely TLC couples! I'm on break so I have loads of time to write :)**

**Review and send me prompts, lovelies! I'd love to hear your opinions and what you'd like to read next :)**


	5. Cresswell 2

**A/N: This is a request/prompt from the lovely Cx3 and Cloud11! Be prepared for lots of feels in this one ;) I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It all happened so fast.

"_CRESS!"_

January 18th, 10:47 p.m.

His world shattered.

He remembered hearing it all from over the phone, his heart sinking in his chest. Never in his life had he been so terrified. So afraid. He had heard the screech of her tires, and the crashing of metal, before her phone had ended the call.

"_NO!" he screamed it, his eyes threatening to spill over with the tears he didn't know he could produce. His whole body shook with fear and panic and the overwhelming thoughts that plagued his mind. _

_Could she be dead? Is she even alive? Was that their last conversation? _

_It couldn't be. He was going to make sure everything was alright. _

_He threw the plate he had been eating from onto the floor, the frustration and anger building up inside of him. The shock was still there; he felt glued to the spot he stood in at the kitchen counter in their home. _

_The plate shattered, shards flying everywhere, his scrambled eggs and bacon a mess on the tiled floors. He had only been in a white t-shirt and his boxers, no shoes or socks. His feet had little cuts from where the tiny pieces of the ceramic plate had hit him, blood on his legs too. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered but her._

_A tear escaped his eye, rolling down his cheek. He ran his hands through his hair, desperation filling the hole that was forming in his heart as he finally came to the realization of what happened. _

_He was out the door in three seconds._

_No shoes, no pants, no jacket. It was fifteen degrees fahrenheit outside, snow had been falling that morning. It was freezing outside, but he couldn't feel anything but the ache in his chest and the necessity to be with her right that very second. _

He drove as fast as humanly possible without risking the chance of killing someone by how reckless he was driving to the hospital. It normally a thirty minute drive, but he was there in fifteen. His heart was pounding, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He sprinted from his car and through the hospital parking lot, unaware of how the little rocks and pebbles on the ground were contributing to the injuries on his feet as he burst through the doors, nearly sliding as he got to the front desk. A trail of blood followed him.

"I need to see Cress." he spoke urgently, his eyes scanning over all three of the ladies at the reception area, impatience screaming in his head. He didn't have time to go through all of this. He needed to see her _now._

"Who, young man?" The woman asked. She wore pink glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Cress! Crescent. Crescent Darnell," he was breathing so quickly he felt he might pass out. "Sh-She was in an accident about thirty or so minutes ago. I need to see her." His knuckles gripped the counter so hard his knuckles were white as she typed some things on the computer.

"I'm sorry sir, but if she was in an accident, the ambulance hasn't arrived yet."

Thorne let out a noise of frustration and ran his hands through his hair, his entire body feeling like it would split in half at any second.

"You can wait in the lobby if you'd like," she said, "I'm sorry but there isn't much else I can do-" She stopped speaking as paramedics came in through the door, barking orders at one another, three gurneys rolling in fast. The first was a man, blood running down the side of his face, but Throne couldn't see anything else from the blanket that was over him. The second was a woman with dark hair who had an arm that seemed to be very very broken, sticking out from under the blanket. Her face had bruises on it, and her neck was bleeding as well.

As the third gurney rolled in, Thorne's heart lept into his throat as he ran to it, his heart beating fast, his hands shaking. The paramedics repeatedly told him to back away, but he couldn't hear a word from either of them.

It was her.

Her face was bloody, one of her eyes had already swollen up. Her neck was in a brace, her little hand sticking out was also in a wrist brace. His world felt like it was ending, watching the girl he was in love with stroll through the hospital halls. Everything was moving in slow motion. His chest ached so badly he thought he might just fall over and die. Seeing her in so much pain hurt him so badly he couldn't breathe. He had forgotten to breathe.

He gasped for air, coming back to the present. He walked with the paramedics and Cress all the way until the went through the double doors towards the operation rooms, where they again told him he could not come with them.

"God, _FUCK!" _he had screamed, punching the door frame as he paced back in forth in front of those double doors, his hands in his hair, tears pouring down his cheeks as he sucked in each breath, his vision blurring. He stood in front of those doors until he watched them turn Cress down another corridor and out of sight.

Thorne took a seat in the lobby/ waiting room, his head in his hands, the fear overtaking him.

The pink-glasses receptionist came from behind the counter and placed a robe right beside him, a concerned look on her face. "I'm so sorry about your…" she trailed off, unsure of what his relationship of Cress was exactly.

"Girlfriend." muttered Thorne, removing his hands from his face, his eyes trained straight forward, unfocused.

"Your girlfriend," the receptionist said. She tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ears nervously, picking up the robe and offering it to him. "You were in quite a hurry to get here. I thought you might not want to sit and wait in your underwear." She was trying to lighten the mood with her tone, which was very hard to do with the severity of the situation.

Thorne turned towards her and took the robe, placing it in his lap. "Thank you," he said, his eyes returning to the spot on the wall he had been staring at before.

The receptionist felt awkward, trying to comfort this poor man. She sighed, smiling.

"If you need anything, any of the ladies at the front desk would be happy to help."

"When will I get to see her?" said Thorne, looking back to the woman. His eyes looked so heartbroken and hurt, which filled the receptionist with sorrow for him.

"Well, seeing that they rushed her to the operating room and the fact that we do not know what procedures she is having done, it could be thirty minutes, it could be seven hours. Time will tell." she frowned, seeing his expression change, even more devastating. "I'm so sorry, sir. I hope she's okay."

"Thank you," he muttered again. He went back to staring into space, thoughts racing through his head.

* * *

Four hours later, a nurse came through the double doors, and Thorne jumped to his feet. He hadn't moved since he had sat down. The only time he had done anything was when the nice receptionist put a bottle of water beside him after it had been an hour and half of impatiently waiting, and he drank the whole thing. The nurse went over to the reception area. The woman relayed the information about Thorne and how he was waiting to see his girlfriend, and the nurse turned towards him.

He rushed to her, eyes begging for some sort of knowledge about Cress.

"Is she okay? Can I go see her?"

"Miss Darnell is going to be just fine, sir. I'm afraid she suffered a mild concussion, temporary vocal chord paralysis, a fractured wrist, three broken ribs, and a collapsed lung. The other two patients involved in the wreck are also fine, their injuries were minimal. They are both awake, and said that the ice on the roads caused them to slide during a turn, colliding with Crescent head on. The glass from the windshield and windows cut the right side of her face, but that will all heal up fine, save for a potential scar or two, but they would be very small. She did receive a black eye in the crash, and her legs are also a little bruised. Due to the neck trauma she had, she will need to wear the brace for a weeks or so until swelling and general pain subsides. Because she did break her ribs with led to the collapsed lung, the doctors went ahead and put in a chest tube to help drain any fluid or blood from the lung, and then removed it after the draining was done. She's in a lot of pain right now, and they gave her a sedative, so she's out. You can go and see her, but she won't be able to talk when she wakes up, or do much else but breathe, which is still really hard with her lung and ribs."

Thorne took deep breaths, the sadness threatening to shut him down all over again. "Alright," he said. "Thank you."

The nurse led him to Cress's room, the anticipation killing him as he turned the corner and entered the room.

Cress was indeed asleep, her short hair messy. They had cleaned her up, all the blood was gone from her face and her arms and her feet were clothed in little purple hospital socks. The neck brace was still on, as well as the wrist brace, and there was a scab cutting through her right eyebrow, as well as a small scab on her cheek. They put an IV in her left arm.

The relief to hear the heart monitor still beeping was so immense, he cried. Tears rolled down his face, a smile on his face. A huge ginormous grin. He must have looked insane by how overjoyed he was to see that she was alive, not awake, but alive and would be okay. None of her injuries would last forever and she was just going to have to take some time to heal.

Thorne pulled up a chair next to her bed, his head pounding from how much crying he had done in the last few hours. Considering himself to be a very manly man and in no way emotional, the thought of losing Cress was simply too much for him. He placed his hand on top of hers, sniffing and wiping his eyes with the sleeve of the robe he wore.

"God, Cress." he breathed, beyond thankful that he would get to see her eyes open again. He kissed her hand, smiling again.

* * *

Thorne stayed awake for a few more hours until he finally fell asleep from exhaustion. The doctors came in every hour to check her vitals and make sure she was still breathing properly with her lung still healing. When Thorne woke up again, it was almost six in the morning. Her doctor was in the room, just to check the machines again.

"I'm sorry to wake you," he said, writing down something on his clipboard. "Miss Darnell is recovering wonderfully, and should be able to leave within the next two or three days."

Thorne nodded, yawning. He looked to Cress, who was still sleeping peacefully. Thorne finally checked his phone for the first time since this whole ordeal had occurred.

**Dr. Erland:**_ I got a call from the hospital. I can't get a flight home until tomorrow morning, but I'll be there as soon as possible. They told me the extent of her injuries. Please take care of her when she gets home, Carswell. Make sure she gets her medication and don't let her do anything the doctors say not to do. Thank you for caring about her._

**Cinder: **_We're all worried sick about Cress. Let me know when she wakes up and we'll all come visit._

**Iko: **_IS CRESS OKAY!?_

Thorne tucked his phone into the pocket of the robe, sighing. He rested his head on the rail of her bed, looking at her face sadly.

"Wake up, Cress. I need to see those eyes."

* * *

When she first opened her eyes, she was very confused. Her memory of the last 24 hours was fuzzy. Everything seemed to be a little fuzzy, but when she looked around the plain white hospital room she blinked hard and saw Thorne asleep in front of her, his head resting on the bed, the railing taken down. She tried to say his name, but nothing came out. She felt a strain in her neck and stopped trying to talk.

She panicked, but her breathing didn't catch up to her heart rate. She couldn't breathe any quicker than she was, and they were such short breaths. It was painful to do that, too. She pushed the button and her doctor came inside.

"Miss Darnell, I'm happy to see that you're awake."He smiled, standing just inside the doorway. Cress reached up to her throat, which was covered in a brace, and opened her mouth, alluding to the fact that she can't speak.

"When you were in the accident, your vocal chords were temporarily paralyzed. Don't worry, they'll be healed in a few days with proper medication and breathing. But I suggest you don't try to strain your vocal chords too much while they heal. Your kind boyfriend went and filled your prescriptions this morning, so after we check everything tonight and then again tomorrow morning, you should be able to go home and rest up." He checked her IV before he headed back to the door. "I'll be back later tonight, take it easy." He grinned and left.

Cress looked back to Thorne, who had one of his hand still on hers. She grabbed his, squeezing as tight as she could without feeling exhausted. She opened her mouth to speak again, then frowned. Not being able to talk was frustrating. She let go of his hands and poked his head several times, then when she almost began to laugh, coughed, pain exploding from her throat, and winced in pain. The nose was pathetic, but loud enough to wake him. He stirred, yawning loudly, eyes squinted. He slowly raised himself and blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then he looked at her.

"CRESS!" He threw his arms around her, accidentally elbowing her ribs, and she cried out in pain, which was even more painful due to her vocal chords. Thorne immediately cursed at himself and stuck out his bottom lip, feeling awful.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, oh my God I'm so sorry, are you okay, Cress?" He kissed her hand, over and over again.

Cress nodded and smiled, though it was forced and weak. Thorne kissed her hand again, smiling sadly.

"I missed seeing you awake." He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The relief flooded his veins and held him tight, making him feel so much better than he had the night before. "I was worried sick about you. Are you sure you're alright? Wait, don't answer that. The doctor already told me that you can't speak for a while. I'll get you out of this place tomorrow, okay, Cress? Your dad came in earlier. He was worried too, but he knows how much of a trooper you are, and I told him I'd take great care of you, so don't worry, alright? Everything's gonna be okay." He smiled, though a single tear tumbled down his cheek.

Cress frowned, seeing the toll this really had taken on him. She wanted to tell him she loved him and thank him for being so concerned, for caring so much about her. Instead, she pulled his hands to her lips and placed a feather of kiss across his knuckles. Thorne grinned.

"I love you so much. I'm so happy you're okay. You have no idea how relieved I am." He sighed contently. "You don't need to worry about anything, I'm going to be the best nurse ever. I'll go out and get one of those sexy nurse outfits and everything, you know, the ones with the weird hat? That one. I'll wear it for you, even if it is a dress that will show my butt. I'll make you every meal, every single day, and we can just lay in bed together all day and watch movies-whatever movies you want! I can help give you baths-no complaints from me there- and I'll make sure you take all of your pain meds, and that your super comfortable in bed, and we'll be on time to all of the check ups we have to go to over the next few months..." Thorne sighed again. Then he smiled.

"Anything for you, Cress. I'll do anything."

This time it was Cress who teared up, beyond thankful for this man that was sitting in front of her. She kissed his knuckles again, smiling. He smiled right back.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY this one was a lengthy one-shot, but I couldn't just STOP, which I did anyways ;) I'm considering turning this into a story by itself, because I do have ideas for future things to happen in this particular AU, SO if you would like me to do that, let me know and I will gladly :) Review, lovelies! Send me more prompts and story requests! I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
